You're Worth All The Pain In The World
by DreamGirlSeddie
Summary: Logan and Lucy are dating in secret but what happens if the boys find out? What will Kendall think, who still has a crush on Lucy? Short little one-shot Set from Logan's POV LUGAN! LoganxLucy


**Another one-shot! Enjoy!**

**Logan POV**

I reached over the table and I interwined my finger with my girlfriends' hand, Lucy. She smiled at me and gave my hand a little squeeze. She might seem like a hard rocker but she had a sweet side. Let's just say this romantic evening out was her idea. I smiled back and stroke my thumb along her knuckles. She rested her head in her hand, never breaking eye contact as we waited for our food to arrive.

"This is nice.'' I said softly and squeezed her hand softly. She smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, it is. And I'm glad I'm here with you.'' Lucy said smiling.

I smiled back. I started humming 'Cover Girl' under my breath and smiled as Lucy sang softly along.

"My Cover Girl.'' I sang and stroked her cheek with my finger.

That's when the doors of the restaurant opened and I heard the voices of my best friends. Lucy and I shared a wide-eyed glance. We were dating in secret, no one knew we were a couple and we planned to keep it that way. We were looking around to find a place to hide but it was already to late, I heard Carlos calling out for us.

"Hey, guys! What are you two doing here?'' Lucy and I turned to them and smiled at them innocently.

Carlos and James smiled at us but Kendall glared at me.

"So,'' Kendall gritted out. ''What are you guys doing here?''

Lucy and I shared a glance.

"We thought this was a nice place to hang out so... we did it.'' I said and laughed it off.

Kendall's glare hardened. "And for just hanging out, you are both so fancy dressed?''

"Dude, don't forget Lucy's hair is curled!'' Carlos added smiling.

I facepalmed and Lucy sighed, hiding her face in her hands.

"Are you guys _dating_?!'' Kendall hissed, fuming with anger.

I don't blame him, I would too if my best friend started dating the love of my life. I sighed, maybe this was all a stupid mistake.

"Yes, we are dating, so what? I like Logan and Logan likes me. You blew your chance, Knight!'' Lucy said, standing up. She glanced at Carlos and James.

"And as for you two, you guys really never had a chance.'' She added wich caused me to smirk.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DATE LUCY BEHIND MY BACK! WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!?'' Kendall yelled at me.

"I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND,'' I yelled back. ''You could just be happy for me, you know.'' I added with a softer voice.

"Happy for you!? You stole Lucy from me!'' He continued yelling. "How did this even happen!?''

"It just... happened. We were sitting down in my apartment and talked... suddenly Logan leaned in and I found myself leaning in too. We kissed and we both felt... that spark, wich brings us where we are now.''

"Why didn't you tell me?'' Kendall wasn't yelling anymore but his voice was soft and vulnerable. Hurt was shining in his eyes and it broke my heart. I hurt my little brother by dating his crush. I loved Kendall and I didn't want it to happen like this.

"Kendall... I'm sorry, but...'' I glanced at Lucy and she grabbed my hand and interwined our fingers.

I looked back at Kendall with a sad smile. "We're in love.''

Kendall nodded and a single tear rolled down his cheek. I felt bad for hurting him, but I still loved him and I know he still loves me too.

"Are you both happy?'' He asked us softly.

We both smiled and nodded our heads. "Yes. Yes we are.''

Kendall's sad place turned into a sincere smile.

"Then, I guess, I can be happy for you guys.'' He said smiling softly.

Lucy and I shared a glance and smiled. I gave Kendall a hug and was glad when he hugged me back.

"I love you, bro.'' I whispered as I let him go.

Kendall smiled. "Love you too, dude.''

Carlos was bouncing excitedly. "Can I see you guys kiss?!''

I stared at Carlos. "Why would you even-''

Before I could even finish my sentence Lucy grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me.

We both smiled when we broke apart and I hugged her. She hugged me back and rested her head against my chest as I rested my head on top of hers.

Oh yeah, we we're definitely in love.

**Nyeeeh. I had no idea what I was doing here... Short but I still hoped it was kinda cute.. xD**


End file.
